Elric y Mustang ¿Combinan?
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Echamos un vistazo a los protagonistas muchos años después. Edward y Winry Elric tienen dos hijos: Edwin, 17 años y Elizabeth, 15 años... Las cosas cambiarán cuando Elizabeth conozca a James Mustang, hijo de Riza y Roy Mustang. ¿Edward dejará a su preciada hija en manos de un Mustang? ¿Por qué Edward insiste en ocultarle secretos a su hija?
1. Los Elric

**Primer fic de FMA, no discriminen XD Bueno, el summary dice todo, no hay mucho que explicar**

Capítulo 1: _Los Elric._

_-H-a-c-e—D-i-e-s-c-i-s-i-e-t-e—A-ñ-o-s-_

_Mierda._

_¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!_

_Nunca creyó que la espera se volvería algo tan tortuoso y horrible para él. Iba de un lado a otro, caminando por toda la casa, escuchando los quejidos de su esposa. Su estómago estaba revuelto, con todas las ganas del mundo de vomitar… La abuela estaba acompañando a Winry, Paninya había venido de visita en el momento exacto, a pesar de que detestaba la sangre, lo hizo por su amiga. Mei también estaba allí, para apaciguar el dolor de la pobre rubia, mientras que Alphonse seguía a su hermano mayor, igual de nervioso que él. Cuando el ex alquimista estatal Edward Elric de 19 años notó que ya no había quejidos ni jadeos alrededor de la casa, se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que su hermano chocara su rostro contra la espalda de él. Se separó acariciándose la nariz que ardía de dolor. El mayor se volteó para dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba su joven esposa. Antes de abrir, se detuvo. Estaba sudando, podía jurar que estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban. Al lo siguió y tragó saliva, tratando de apoyar a su hermano._

—… _Debemos entrar, hermano._

— _Lo sé, Al._

—… _Huh…_

—… _¿A la cuenta de tres?_

—… _Sí, supongo. — Se rió nerviosamente el hermano menor._

—… _U-Uno…_

—…_D-D-D-Do-Do-Dos…— Tartamudeó._

—… _Dos y medio…_

— _Dos y tres cuartos…-_

_Dieron un respingo cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Era Mei, arrastrando a una pobre Paninya desmayada._

— _¡Ah! — Sonrió. — ¡Están aquí! — Anunció. — ¡Felicidades, Edward-san! — Se rió mientras dejaba a la morena en el sofá, recostándola. Se levantó para mirar al par de hermanos. — ¡Es un niño!_

_. . ._

_Un niño, un varón… Edward, que estuvo todo el tiempo mirando otro punto que no fuese una persona, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta abierta, pues había comenzado un llanto proveniente de allí. Finalmente, Pinako Rockbell salió de allí suspirando y miró al mayor de los Elric._

— _¿Qué haces ahí parado como idiota, enano? — Le regañó. — Ve en este instante a verla._

_Él ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle el insulto. Caminó lentamente a la habitación en la que Winry Rockbell acogía al nuevo miembro de la familia. La anciana sonrió, esa reacción le parecía revivir el momento en que Van Hohenheim esperaba acongojado en algún lugar esperando que Trisha Elric diera a luz a su primer hijo._

_Edward miró a Winry, que parecía realmente cansada, sosteniendo un bultito en sus brazos. Su corazón se había subido hasta la garganta, sintiéndose incapaz de respirar. Muchas sensaciones y sentimientos lo rodeaban. La rubia lo miró y le sonrió cansada._

— _Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil la primera vez. Ahora comprendo a las madres. — Se rió. — ¿Quieres cargarlo?_

_El joven de cabellos dorados se sonrojó de golpe. ¿Por qué? Apretó los puños, necesitaba controlar la sangre que bombeaba con energía excesiva. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de ella. Winry le extendió el paquetito envuelto y él alzó los brazos lentamente. La rubia se rió, deteniendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

— _¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Creí que me dejarías cargarlo! — Se quejó._

— _Sí, pero como estás, se te caerá. — Rió nuevamente. — Relájate, Ed. Ya habías experimentado cómo son los partos._

— _Tú lo experimentaste, yo no hice nada. — Apartó sus ojos de ella._

— _Bueno, eso es cierto… Pero me ayudaste. ¿Por qué no te muestras tan feliz y emocionado como aquella vez?_

_Él bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué? Simple, la emoción que sentía no podía compararse con nada que había sentido en sus 19 años de vida. Nada era comparado con algo tan maravilloso como recibir al mundo a un niño… SU niño. Admitió que cuando se enteró del embarazo de la rubia, se había sentido realmente exaltado, ¿cómo no? ¡Joder, tenían 18 años! Pasaron los meses hasta que ambos cumplieron 19, eso no cambiaba mucho, pues seguían siendo muy jóvenes para tener niños… Cuando le fundamentó eso a Winry, esta había comenzado a llorar creyendo que no quería tenerlo._

_¡Qué equivocada estaba!_

_Era solo que… Tenía miedo… No quería ser un mal padre, aunque nunca supo cómo diablos era ser padre…-_

_Ante el recuerdo, su mirada se ensombreció._

_Nuevamente las sombras del pasado le atormentaban._

_. . ._

_Winry lo miró, sabiendo lo que pensaba. Se acercó a él para extenderle una vez más a su hijo, tratando de hacerle borrar sea lo que estuviese maldiciendo. El ex alquimista reaccionó al sentir un calor adicional en su pecho. Alzó la vista para ver a su joven esposa mirándole con una sonrisa cuando presionó el cuerpito del pequeño contra él. Edward levantó los brazos y lo sujetó con cuidado. Más que tener el mechoncito de cabello dorado, lo tenía un poco más claro que él, estaba en el intermedio del su tono y el de la joven en frente de él, sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que tendría que esperar para saber si era un joven de Xerxes o de los Rockbell._

_Qué raro era pensarlo de esa forma._

_Por un lado… No le desagradaba provenir de esas personas… Sin embargo… Hacía lo posible y hasta lo imposible para no pensar a cada cosa que le recordara a Van Hohenheim. Incluso había dejado de ir al cementerio a ver a su madre. Hace años que no iba, evadía ese lugar cada vez que Winry quería visitar la tumba de sus padres o Al queriendo visitar a los suyos._

… _Pero ese sentimiento seguía allí._

— "_Mierda."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Gracias por venir!

— ¿Para qué agradeces, Edwin? ¡Eres tú el que nos ayuda, amigo!

— ¡Cuando quieras! — Se rió.

Cuando el último cliente salió de la casa de los Rockbell, el rubio de 17 años soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ed?

El rubio se giró para ver a una hermosa mujer rubia con el cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba guardando todos los tornillos tirados. Él solo volvió a suspirar.

—… Pues…

— Dilo ya, Edwin. ¿Qué sucede?

— Sé que no te vas a enojar, mamá. — Se rió. —… Pero… Sé que papá lo hará.

Winry Rockbell miró a su hijo con una ceja alzada, hasta que al ver la mirada preocupada y a la vez nerviosa de su primer hijo, entendió todo. Apretó los labios.

—… ¿Adónde se fue esta vez?

— No lo sé. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Tú sabes que papá anda de un lado a otro por el país… ¿Qué pasa si se la encuentra por ahí en un…?

— No creo que vaya a ese tipo de lugares, Edwin. — Sonrió "dulcemente" mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza con su querida llave inglesa.

—… Lo siento…

— ¡Pues no vuelvas a pensar así! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? — Se acarició la sien. — Sería incapaz de meterse en lugares como esos.

—… Mm…— Se rozó la cabeza con su mano. — Oye, iré a Central la próxima semana. Recuérdalo para que papá no invente otra excusa.

— Ay, Ed… Te lo tenías bien merecido. Metiéndote a peleas callejeras de esa forma… ¡Es normal que Edward no te deje salir tan seguido de casa!

— ¿Y por qué tú no dices nada?

— Porque estoy en cierto modo de acuerdo con él. Sigues siendo mi hijo.

—… Cierto. — Agarró su martillo y lo miró. —… ¿Aún hay goteras en la casa?

— Ya no, hijo. — Se rió.

— Qué bien. Mejor para mí. — Agarró su propia llave inglesa y la guardo en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. —… Bien, más vale que me contacte con los chicos para saber si la han visto por ahí… O quizá deba preguntarlo al tío Alphonse…-

— ¿Preguntarle a Al qué?

Ambos se giraron para ver a un Edward completamente confundido. Así como su esposa, los años no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo. Su mirada se había vuelto un poco fría, pero no había diferencias físicas, salvo los rasgos de madurez. Edwin se acarició su cabello corto con nerviosismo.

—… ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo ahora, Edwin.

—… Umm… No me vayas a golpear, porque ambos estamos armados. — Señaló a su madre y a él mismo. Edward frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Y bien?

—… Huh… Digamos que…— Señaló con su dedo el perchero. Edward lo miró y comprendió.

—… Edwin… Por favor, no otra vez… Dime que la atrapaste…

—… Pues…Me dijo que saldría, pero no me dijo dónde…

Era oficial, pues cada vez que ELLA se atrevía a desobedecerle, dejaba la escena del crimen. Él siempre dejaba su reloj de plata en el perchero como recuerdo, sin embargo, cada vez que ella se fugaba… Bueno, desaparecía.

Ella lo tenía en su poder… Y lo peor era que no sabía en qué jodido lugar de Amestris se encontraba.

La rubia suspiró junto con Edwin.

—… Tres.

— Dos…

— U…-

— **¡ELIZABETH TRISHA ELRIC ROCKBELL!**

— "_Aquí vamos otra vez…"_— Pensó tanto Winry como Edwin al ver a Edward lanzar al cielo una gran cantidad de barbaridades y maldiciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Lizy-chan… Estarás en graves problemas si no vas a casa ahora… Edward ya debió de haber llegado. — Le suplicó por quinta vez una mujer morena a cierta joven rubia.

Sus ojos azules, pero duros y determinados, ni siquiera reaccionaron racionalmente ante las súplicas de Paninya. Vestía una blusa negra, unos pantalones de diseño militar y unos bototos negros. Traía una pañoleta en su cabeza del color de sus pantalones, como solía usarla su madre cuando era joven, según había visto en fotografías. Jugaba distraídamente con el reloj de plata que solía ser de su padre, lo hacía girar, sujetándolo de la cadena.

—… ¿Lizy-chan…?

La rubia miró con indiferencia a la mujer.

— ¿Qué?

— Deberías volver a casa, Lizy-chan…-

— No me llames _Lizy_. — Le interrumpió con molestia. — Ese viejo solía llamarme así. — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo siento, pequeña… Pero…

— Le diremos "al viejo" que mencionas que estás en nuestra casa, muñequita. — Dijo cierto anciano fumando con tranquilidad.

Con una mueca de asco, frunció el ceño mientras se le notaba una vena en la frente. Miró a Dominic con irritación.

—… No me llames muñequita, viejo andrajoso. — Gruñó mostrando los dientes.

Paninya suspiró. Desde el _incidente_, Elizabeth, hija de Edward y Winry, se había vuelto una versión de Edward femenina, lo que más le sorprendía era que…. Pues…

Era MUCHO más violenta y peligrosa que Edward a su edad.

Pero también estaba su valentía.

Esa era la razón por la cual detestaba que le dijeran _muñequita_, una palabra demasiado pequeña para el carácter de Elizabeth. Cada concepto que se refiriera a lo "femenino", le sacaba de quicio. Porque…

Paninya suspiró. Elizabeth había dicho una frase que de verdad le había confundido, por eso no podía acusarla con Edward. Sus palabras de aquella vez se lo impedían.

"_**Hubiera preferido ser hombre, porque al parecer… Así mi papá me hubiera querido más."**_

Lo había dicho cuando tenía once años, pero nunca más volvió a tocar el tema en frente de la morena, sabía que desde AQUELLA VEZ, Edward se había vuelto muy estricto con sus hijos, aunque no podía evitar sentir más lástima por la pequeña rubia por el simple hecho de que Edward le prestaba más atención a Edwin que a la misma Elizabeth.

La rubia menor no odiaba a Edwin, ni mucho menos le tenía rencor, es más, lo quería mucho, él formaba parte de sus "delincuencias", porque él le ayudaba a escapar de la casa y subirse al tren. Ahora que había llegado a Rush Valley una vez más, ya no se sorprendía. Era muy simple la razón por la cual ella no quería estar en casa.

"_**Cuando ese estúpido viejo está cerca, me da migraña."**_

A Elizabeth le encantaba la alquimia, la practicaba y era muy buena en ella, sin embargo había aprendido también la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio.

Su padre le había dado indiferencia.

Ella le dio desprecio.

Era exactamente lo mismo para la joven de ojos azules. Porque él quiso de un día para otro dejar de llamarle _Lizy_, ese sobrenombre que solía gustarle, ya no le enseñaba alquimia, así que ella había decidido aprender por su propia cuenta, ya no salía a jugar con ella, y por esa misma razón… Se había comenzado a escapar.

Y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que la simple cercanía de su padre, Edward Elric, le causaba irritación y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también dolor.

—… "_Es un exagerado… Despreciándome de esta forma solo por lo de aquella vez…"_— Pensó con disgusto mientras guardaba el reloj de plata.

"_**No olvides el 3. Oct. 11"**_

Eso lo había leído hoy. Nunca le dio por abrir el estúpido reloj, pero hoy mismo se había dado cuenta de que estaba sellado con alquimia… De la última que su padre pudo usarla. Y cuando la abrió con las herramientas de su madre, lo leyó.

No tenía ni idea de qué significaba eso… Ni tampoco tenía idea de por qué su padre no practicaba alquimia con ella, ni una sola vez.

No comprendía por qué su madre solo sonreía con tristeza cuando preguntaba por qué no tenía más familia que ella, su hermano y su estúpido padre. Había conocido a la abuela Pinako, pero falleció cuando ella tenía seis.

Mucho menos comprendía por qué demonios Edwin callaba cuando le preguntaba.

¿Acaso él sabía?

¿Sabía cosas que ella no?

Con más tormentos en su mente, se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida.

Sin embargo, ella se parecía a Edward… Porque esos mismos demonios que la asechaban a ella por las dudas, estos acosaban al ex alquimista por el pasado…

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, James? ¡Te juro que cambiaré…!

— Lo siento, pero ya tomé mi decisión. — Contestó simplemente el joven de 16 años, cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

— Ya lo hice. — Se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba de una castaña de ojos verdes. — Adiós Jenner. — Hizo un gesto con la mano aburrido.

Definitivamente este no era un lugar que le gustaría, el calor era insoportable a pesar de ser casi de noche, y había gente estúpida y loca por los automails… Por alguna razón le recordaba a la mujer del amigo de su padre, incluso a su hijo, que solo lo había visto una vez…

Aunque por lo menos ellos mostraban una verdadera pasión por su trabajo.

Miró el cielo que anochecía, buscando en él alguna forma de bajar su aburrimiento. Era la quinta novia con la que terminaba en el año. Joder, todo terminaba mal.

Eran muy celosas.

Muy estúpidas.

Muy regaladas.

Muy… Vacías.

No lo llenaban por dentro. Ninguna de las chicas que había conocido. Su padre le había dicho que aprovechara por el costal de bellezas que habría en la calle, y él, como tan malcriado que quedó por su culpa, así era su rutina. Encontraba una chica bella, la seducía, la conocía, la desaprobaba y luego la tiraba.

No quería volver a casa, y de todos modos, sus padres confiaban en él, por lo cual no se preocuparían para nada. Buscaría un lugar donde dormir y listo…-

— ¿Estás seguro de que vino aquí?

— Dime, Edwin… ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?

—… No, papá… No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre terminas acertando a dónde va Lizy.

Una de esas voces le era familiar… ¿De dónde las había oído? Se giró para ver tres cabezas de soles. Joder, era tan notorio que no eran de allí, un trío de rubios.

Caminó hacia ellos sigilosamente, tratando de oír más.

— ¿Iremos a la casa de Paninya-neesan? — Preguntó el que parecía ser más joven.

— Si es lo que dice Edward…— Winry miró a su esposo, que traía una expresión amargada y furiosa.

El joven de cabellos negros alzó una ceja.

Rubios.

Edward…

Edwin…

Win…

—… Winry…— Recordó su nombre en voz alta. —… Winry-san. — Habló más alto, logrando llamar la atención de los tres.

—… ¿Huh?

— ¿Tú eres…?

— ¿James? — Se acercó la mujer con una sonrisa. Él correspondió el gesto. — ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Alcanzaste a Edwin! — Se rió.

— No es mi culpa que heredara genes tan pequeños. — Se quejó el rubio más joven.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, MOCOSO?!

— ¡AL MENOS SOY MÁS ALTO QUE TÚ CUANDO TENÍAS MI EDAD! — Le gritó. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada asesina mientras que James se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa torcida.

—… Linda familia,Winry-san.

—… Jejeje…— Miró a Edward. — Ed… ¿Lo recuerdas? Es James… James Mustang.

—… James Mustang Hawkeye. — Sonrió finalmente en forma de astucia. —… Tienes al estúpida sonrisa del estúpido führer de este país… Sin embargo agradezco que tengas los ojos de tu madre, niño.

— Gracias, señor… Conocido como el alquimista más pequeño de la historia.

—… Es el más joven, infeliz. — Forzó una sonrisa ante la irritación. James se rió.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Que yo sepa ustedes viven… En otro lado. — Al preguntar eso, la irritación en Edward volvió, junto con la resignación de Edwin y de Winry. —… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya no quieren su casa?

— Estamos buscando a mi hermana. — Habló Edwin. James lo miró. —… ¿Qué miras? Supongo que me recuerdas… Nos vimos hace unos meses.

—… No es eso. — Frunció el ceño. — Es decir… Desde que tengo memoria, conozco a este tipo. — Señaló a Edward. — A Winry-san y a ti… ¿Acaso tu hermana nació hace poco?

— Claro que no, tiene 15 años, cabeza hueca.

El pelinegro se confundió aún más.

—… Entonces… ¿Por qué no la conozco?

Ante esa pregunta, se pudo notar la tensión en los Elric. James prefirió ahorrarles el mal rato.

—… ¿Y dónde está?

— Ya creo tener una idea.

_Continuará…_

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Llámame Lizy

**Muajajá! Yo de nuevo! Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

Capítulo 2: _Llámame Lizy.__  
_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, mostrando su seriedad. Tenía un presentimiento, no sabía cuál, pero sentía que si no se largaba de la casa de Paninya ahora mismo, moriría… Tal vez no de forma literal, pero esa sensación le era familiar. Se levantó, transmutó algo y saltó de la ventana que había quedado abierta. Al poner sus pies bajo tierra, había confirmado sus sospechas al escuchar una voz que le irritaba cerca de la entrada.

— ¡PANINYA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡SÉ QUE TÚ LA TIENES! — Gritos acompañados de golpes en la puerta.

Genial. Aprovecharía y se fugaría a una pensión de Rush Valley, así no levantaría más sospechas, sin embargo…

Cuando se asomó un poco para ver a su familia, frunció el ceño al ver a un nuevo integrante. Cabellos negros y ojos castaños.

— "_¿Quién carajos es él?"_

Cuando la puerta se abrió, aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo y meterse entre las sombras para escabullirse. Si había algo bueno en ella, era que si proponía a hacer algo, superaba sus expectativas de hacerlo, era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto, James escuchó unos imperceptibles pasos alejarse a toda velocidad. Giró disimuladamente la cabeza para ver como una melena rubia se extinguía ante la oscuridad de la noche.

—… Oigan. — Los rubios lo miraron. — Olvidé algo en el lugar en el que me hospedo, nos vemos. — Hizo un gesto y salió corriendo detrás de esa joven.

Los Elric lo miraron extrañado mientras oían a Paninya darles la bienvenida. Apenas entraron, Edward salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

— ¿Cómo sabe que está allí? — Se preguntó la morena sorprendida.

— Digamos que papá tiene un radar…-— Comentó Edwin acariciándose la sien.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ELIZABETH!

Ante el grito Winry, Edwin y Paninya subieron y se encontraron a un furioso ex alquimista haciendo una rabieta.

— ¡MIREN ESTO!

La joven había dejado transmutada una figura que se suponía que era "ella", tenía como cabello una blusa amarilla de Paninya, tenía una nota colgando en una grieta ante el uso de alquimia, y al parecer eso había alterado más a Edward. Winry la tomó y la leyó: _Viejo enano estúpido._

.

.

.

James la vio detenerse debajo de un poste de luz acompañado de una banca solitaria. La muchacha soltó un suspiro que al parecer era de alivio. Aún estaba de espaldas, y él seguía en las sombras, no quería asustarla ni tampoco sorprenderla. En el trayecto hasta la casa de la morena, Edward le había dicho que su hija era la violencia en persona, digna de mostrar los puños en vez de las uñas, patadas en vez de bofetadas, una completa fiera. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se borraron por completo cuando la joven se quitó la pañoleta de su cabeza y se volteó lentamente para mirar el cielo de forma melancólica.

Había olvidado como respirar. Esa joven… Había heredado por completo la belleza de Winry, sin embargo había algo diferente. Los ojos de la mecánica eran dulces y amables, pero dignos de gran valentía. Los de esa joven que era iluminada por el farol, eran fieros y amenazantes, que escondían tras una delgada tela, una gran cantidad de tristeza. Además, esos ojos azules tenían rasgos de Edward. Se podría decir que Edwin era un Edward con el carácter de su madre… Y esta chica era la belleza en persona, como Winry, pero con los demonios de su padre.

No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, era simplemente hermosa.

Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por alguien de esa forma. Nunca se acercó a una rubia porque su madre es una, claro, pero era peligrosa, por lo cual, desde que fue niño, había creado la idea de que "todas las rubias son un peligro". Pero al conocer a Winry una vez que había ido a su casa, había cambiado de parecer, cada una tenía su carácter.

Su madre tenía un carácter amable y a la vez duro. Un gran corazón, pero también GRAN fuerza para tratar de arrancarle los malos hábitos de su padre, que hasta ahora, aun no lograba arrancar. A decir verdad, le había quitado casi todas las mañas de Mustang, excepto su "cacería de chicas". Él seguía con eso porque estaba aburrido de encontrar chicas tan patéticas. Buscaba a alguien bella, pero que tuviese sus principios dignos de una mujer…

Tal vez la hija de Edward pueda…

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Santísima mierda.

¿Eso es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

— ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

Reaccionó cuando la rubia le habló. Tenía una ceja alzada, mostrando rudeza y astucia, dignas de toda una mezcla de Elric y Rockbell.

—…

— Si vienes a asecharme, te advierto que no soy fácil de domar, imbécil.

James se encogió de hombros, buscando mantener la compostura ante la hermosura de la leona.

— No vine a asecharte, solo quería conocerte. _Lizy_, ¿cierto…-?

Calló abruptamente cuando la rubia corrió hacia él con una velocidad increíble y estrelló su pie derecho contra su rostro con fuerza. James cayó al suelo mientras Elizabeth recomponía la postura y lo miraba con desprecio.

— NUNCA… ¡NUNCA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR LIZY! — Le advirtió, de sus ojos salían chispas de ira. — ¡Además, apenas te conozco! ¡¿Quién mierda eres?!

— Nuestras familias se conocen, soy un Mustang. James Mustang Hawkeye. — Se levantó torpemente por el golpe. Joder… Tenía fuerza…

Y le gustaba eso.

—… No conozco a los Mustang.

Eso sí que lo descolocó. ¿Cómo no conocía a los Mustang? ¡Su padre era el Führer!

— El führer de Amestris es mi padre. — Comentó con total grandeza de orgullo, esperando que la rubia se disculpara y se apenara de haberlo tratado mal.

— ¿Y qué? El viejo me dijo que ese pervertido solo quiere joder este país.

—… "_Maldito seas, Edward…"_— Pensó el chico con un tic en el ojo.

—… No creas en las estupideces de tu padre…-

— ¿Y tú cómo lo conoces? Mamá y Edwin también te conocen…— Sus ojos dejaron mostrar una confusión realmente aturdida.

— Suelen venir a cenar a casa, los conozco desde hace años. Ellos tampoco me hablaron de ti.

Elizabeth apretó los puños. Los maldijo, a los tres. Todos esos _"Tenemos que ir a trabajar, sé buena niña y cuida la casa"…_ no era más que mierda. Y lo que más le dolía era que ni siquiera daban señales de contarle al mundo que había una segunda cría en los Elric. Es cierto, era cuidada por su tío Alphonse… Pero solo lo conocía a él… Conocía a la tía Mei a través de las fotos… Y a su prima Jeanne (Hija de los dos últimos mencionados) a través de cartas, porque simplemente no la dejaban salir. Sus padres siempre la tenían encerrada…

Reaccionó cuando sintió unas cuantas gotas frías erizar su piel. Ambos alzaron la vista para ver la lluvia que comenzaba a tornarse más fuerte a cada segundo. Solo una grase surgió de ambos.

— Puto Rush Valley.

Se miraron con una ceja alzada.

—… Odio el clima de este lugar, cambia drásticamente.

— Además de odiar el clima, odio ser una celebridad. Me conocen muchos por parecerme a mamá. — Bueno, tenía que verle el lado positivo. Al menos en este lugar sabían que había una segunda hija. Lo dudaba mucho de otros lugares.

Elizabeth agarró la pañoleta se la llevó de esa forma, no tenía ganas de ponérsela. James la miró.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Vamos a la casa de Paninya-neesan. — Alzó una ceja con molestia. — ¿Tienes una objeción? No me importaría dejarte bajo la lluvia.

—… Gracias por la invitación.

Con esto dicho, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la casa del mecánico Dominic. Apenas Elizabeth abrió la puerta, James la apartó de su posición, pues había caído un balde lleno de agua helada. Sí, el pelinegro había heredado los buenos reflejos de su madre. La rubia se molestó e incomodó por el hecho de que tuviera sus manos en sus caderas. Le dio un pisotón, provocando soltarla de inmediato.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

— ¡Que malagradecida eres!

— Pues gracias. — Bufó.

— Hasta que apareces, jovencita.

— "_Lo que faltaba."_ — Pensó con rabia.

Se giró para encarar a Edward Elric. Ambos pares de ojos, capaces de hacer huir al más valiente de la pelea, se enfrentaron. La ira del hombre era notoria, estaba harto de las travesuras infantiles de su hija. ¡Tenía 15 años! ¿Por qué no maduraba ya? En cambio la molestia de Elizabeth era por eso mismo. ¿Por qué demonios quería que madurara? ¡Joder, solo tenía 15 años! ¡No le dejaba vivir como una adolescente normal! ¡Por eso no tenía amigos ni a nadie en quien confiar! Si él había madurado a su edad, poco le importaba. Sea lo que haya pasado, fue SU problema.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que diga _'¡Ya llegué, papi!'_? — Se cruzó de brazos.

Sabía que pelear con Elizabeth era un caso perdido, pues ninguno se rendiría y la joven terminaría detestándolo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Hablaría con ella mañana… Se tragó todo su orgullo y la miró con seriedad.

—… Hablamos mañana. Por ahora solo ve a cambiarte… Puedes resfriarte, y no quiero mocos en tus transmutaciones.

Elizabeth ignoró el lindo gesto de preocupación, porque lo consideraba realmente hipócrita. Todos estos años siendo tan indiferente… ¿Y ahora preocupado? A otro perro con ese hueso.

— Ven. — Agarró a James del brazo y subieron las escaleras.

Edward siguió con la mirada a su hija y al hijo de Roy hasta perderlos de vista. Suspiró sonoramente para luego mirar la cubeta tirada en el suelo.

— Quieres que madure y tú le pones una trampa como esa.

— Lo siento, Winry… Creo que fue un desquite. — Admitió el rubio mirando a su esposa con tristeza. —… Es que… Elizabeth no lo entiende.

— Tienes razón. — Él se giró a ver a la mecánica con sorpresa, cuando tocaban el tema, Winry siempre decía cosas como _"Ella comprenderá"_ o _"No lo sabrás si no lo intentas…"_, pero esta ocasión… Fue una respuesta realmente cruda. — No lo entiende, pero lo hará en algún futuro, si es que te dignas a decírselo, Ed. — Su mirada se tornó triste. — Yo sé que quieres protegerla, pero encerrándola y sofocándola en cuatro paredes no lograrás nada más que peleas con ella, y lo peor es que comienzo a creer… Que se parece a ti en cuanto a la relación que tenías… Con tu padre.

.

.

.

Su estómago se revolvió, hace tiempo que no hablaba de él… Ni recordaba su rostro… Tanto tiempo de intentos de borrarlo realmente hicieron efecto.

—… Winry…-

— Déjame terminar, Edward. Yo ya te pedí muchas veces que lo hablaras con ella, para que ambos buscaran una forma más cómoda y beneficiosa para…— Apretó los labios, pausando sin querer completar la oración. — Pero si no lo harás, no cuestionaré tus decisiones. Porque ya no hay nada que hacer. — El ex alquimista frunció el ceño. —… Debes tener muy claro que una vez que sepa la verdad… Ella definitivamente ya no te querrá a su lado, la perderás, Ed. Y por eso, también harás que la pierda tanto Edwin como yo.

—…— Sus ojos brillaban ante el dolor de las palabras de su esposa.

Porque ella tenía razón.

Si le hubiese dicho antes, ella hubiera comprendido… Pero él siguió en silencio por ocho años…

Era demasiado tiempo.

Era demasiado tarde.

_-H-a-c-e—O-c-h-o—A-ñ-o-s-_

— _¡Déjalos ir, Frank Archer! — Apretó los puños._

_En el suelo yacía un adolorido Edwin a punto de cumplir 10 años, mientras que en los brazos del ex militar estaba una niña rubia de 7 años durmiendo, inconsciente de lo que sucedía._

— _¿Qué pasó, alquimista? ¿Ya no puedes usarla? Eso me da mucha ventaja._

— _¡DIJE QUE LOS SUELTES, HIJO DE P…-!_

— _¡¿O QUÉ?! ¿ME VAS A MATAR? — Posó su pie en la cabeza del rubio menor, que gimió dolorosamente mientras sollozaba. — Pues hazlo después de volarle la cabeza a tus dos mocosos. — Sacó un revólver y apuntó a la sien de una pequeña Elizabeth._

_Winry, quien estuvo a su lado en silencio todo este tiempo, había comenzado a llorar mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos. El Elric apretó los puños, ¿por qué ese día? ¡¿por qué?!_

_Ese tipo fue uno de los hombres que estuvo de lado de… El homúnculo. Aquel que llamaban Padre, él fue uno de los soldados que estuvo de su lado. Se había escapado, y lo había golpeado en donde más le dolía, en la seguridad de sus hijos y en las lágrimas que prometió nunca ver en los ojos de su esposa._

—… _¿Qué ganas con eso?_

— _Gano lo que tú no tendrás, porque sabré que eres infeliz._

—… _Si quieres matarme, hazlo ya. No los metas a ellos en esto. — Dio un paso hacia adelante._

— _Veo que te importan, más de lo que esperaba. — Se rió suavemente tras oír como venía el führer a lo lejos. Soltó a la niña que tenía en brazos, haciéndola caer el suelo con violencia, provocando que despertara de golpe y comenzara a llorar. — En el futuro, esta niña será una hermosa joven… E iré por ella. — Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntar a los niños, por precaución, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente para salir corriendo._

_Edward apenas lo vio adentrarse a la oscuridad de los callejones, corrió hacia la pequeña rubia que seguía sollozando de dolor, mientras que Winry se arrodillaba a socorrer a su hijo. El Elric posó una mano en la mejilla de su hija, quien al sentir el contacto lo miró con los ojos llorosos._

—… _¿Papá?_

_Una vez fingió no importarle nada, ser una armadura como su hermano en aquellos tiempos, para que nadie pudiese ver a través de él, para que ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE pudiese ver qué o quiénes demostraban ser su debilidad. Y al parecer, tenía que jugar con ese papel de nuevo._

_Esta sería la última noche que sería Edward Elric, investigador, padre, esposo._

_Pasaría a ser Edward Elric, un hombre sin sentimientos._

_Cogió a la niña en brazos y la abrazó, mientras veía a Winry hacer lo mismo con Edwin._

—… _Lo siento, Lizy. — Le murmuró a la criatura._

— _¿Mm?_

_Él no quiso seguir hablando. Si ese hombre tenía en la mira a Lizy en el futuro y caía en sus manos. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿De Winry? ¿De Edwin?_

_Edwin estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, miraba de reojo a su padre en un semblante serio, este pronto le contaría, porque él si estaba al tanto, trató de proteger a su hermana y terminó lastimado. Pero a Lizy… No. No podía._

_No debía saberlo._

_Porque… Ese hombre sería capturado dentro de poco, pensó._

_Qué equivocado estaba._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Porque por más que lo buscaron, no hubo pistas, huellas… Nada. Los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años.

Lo único que hubo de rastros fueron asesinatos…

¿Y cómo sabía Edward que era él?

Muy simple.

Él muy infeliz mataba específicamente a mujeres.

A veces rubias.

A veces de ojos azules.

Y lo que más lo llenó de pánico esos años, fue que las primeras cuatro víctimas lo aterraron, no por la forma en que murieron, sino por los nombres de cada una.

Lindsay.

Idalia.

Zafira.

Yamileth.

¿Traducción? Simple.

L

I

Z

Y

Joder, aquella vez que se había dado cuenta, casi había sufrido un ataque de colapso nervioso. Lo había trastornado por completo, se sentía asechado y amenazado.

Detestaba la situación, al sujeto y la vida que le estaban dando. Eso no era lo que quería.

¿Acaso tanto pecado había cometido cuando fue un niño?

Él salía de la ciudad para fingir no importarle su familia, pero en realidad se refugiaba en Xing, para hablar con Alphonse, Ling, Lan Fan y Mei. No podían meter a la pequeña Jeanne en esto, joder, tenía 14 años, no podían meterla en algo tan peligroso. Por ahora, no habían logrado localizarlo, incluso ir a ver a los Mustang, sacar conclusiones, tampoco podía.

¿Dónde estaba…?

Edward subió las escaleras para hablar con Elizabeth, pero al abrir la puerta, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un grito de sorpresa.

El MUY infeliz de James Mustang estaba sin camisa, agarrando de la cintura a SU HIJA, que estaba cubierta SOLAMENTE con una toalla.

Varias ideas asesinas cruzaron en su mente para devolverle su hijo a Roy Mustang en pedacitos, para regañarlo y preguntarle que mierda de educación de había dado.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HACES A MI HIJA, CABRÓN?! — Se sacó el saco que traía puesto y cubrió a su muchachita. — ¡Joder, de verdad eres un Mustang, pervertido!

Pero Elizabeth dejó de estar al tanto de la situación, ya le había descolocado que James hubiera tratado de seducirla, sin éxito, claro, pero que viniera Edward de repente a… ¿Protegerla? De James… Ya era realmente extraño.

— Lo siento, Edward. — Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. — Tu hija es muy bella.

— ¡Pues aléjate de ella, depravado! — Soltó a su hija que la había agarrado del brazo, para luego agarrar el del chico y lo empujó fuera de la habitación. Antes de que el rubio saliera, le dirigió una mirada seria, pero preocupada a su hija. — Tú yo debemos hablar después. — Dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Elizabeth no sabía que pensar, así que prefirió vestirse. Se colocó una blusa blanca de mangas largas, unos vaqueros azules y unas botas negras. Le importaba muy poco tener el cabello húmedo, se lo peinó con sus dedos y salió de la habitación, logrando escuchar desde abajo los gritos de su padre.

— ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PUDE DEJARLOS SOLOS?!

La rubia suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le sorprendía la nueva faceta celosa de su padre, siempre había oído de su madre que los padres podrían ser muy sobreprotectores con las hijas, pero nunca lo creyó, mucho menos viniendo de Edward Elric… Quién lo diría…

— Fue un pequeño accidente. — Escuchó la voz de James, repitiendo por tercera vez lo mismo.

Y no mentía, ella había salido del baño sin zapatos, y James se estaba cambiando. Como sus pies no estaban del todo secos, resbaló y pelinegro la atrapó, aunque le había sorprendido que segundos antes de que apareciera su padre, el hijo del führer pronunciara _**"Eres muy bella"**_.

No era una masoquista, claro que sabía que había heredado la belleza de su madre, pero nunca se aprovechó de eso, es más, lo ignoraba, se quería tal y como era, pero el irritaba y dolía que su padre no la quisiera así. Bueno, cosas que pasaban, siempre habría gente que le desagradarías, no importaba la situación.

— Ya basta. — Habló para llamar la atención de ambos. — Fue un accidente, el que lo vieras de otra forma es tu problema, viejo estropajoso. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Además, ¿desde cuándo es tu problema mi vida?

Esas palabras le dolieron al Elric, ella tenía razón. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que le llegaran los celos paternales, pero nunca se preocupó al respecto, porque creyó que ella lo iba a querer, considerar y respetar.

Pero la vida le había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Y ella le faltaba el respeto, no consideraba sus sentimientos cuando se proponía algo, solo pensaba en ella y… No lo quería.

Y el solo pensar que esa falta de amor se la pudiese dar otra persona… Sobre todo si es un estúpido mocoso para robarle el tesoro más grande que tenía, su familia…

No lo soportaría.

Le lanzó a James una mirada fría, dándole a entender que se retirara de la habitación, este solo se encogió de hombros y salió, cerrando la puerta. El silencio reinó peligrosamente.

La peligrosa y afilada mirada de su hija brillaba con intensidad. Los mares en sus orbes estaban alborotados.

—… Elizabeth. — Comenzó. — Te he dicho mil veces que si quieres salir de casa, debes pedirme permiso a mí primero…-

— ¿Para qué? La respuesta es obvia. — Gruñó. — Mil veces lo hice, ¿y tú qué?

—…— Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ganaba? Absolutamente nada, salvo perder mi dignidad con un imbécil como tú.

— ¡No eres mayor de edad…!

— ¡Tú tampoco lo eras cuando recorriste toda Amestris! — Le gritó furiosa.

—… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Lo escuché de mamá, cuando hablaba con el tío Alphonse. — Apretó los puños. —… Tuviste toda la libertad de ir y volver, escuché lo mucho que hiciste sufrir a mi madre, Elric. — El rubio mayor se paralizó, era como revivir una escena con su difunto padre, él con hirientes palabras hacia el hombre de Xerxes… Estaba pagando el precio de haberle lastimado sin saber de él. — ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué no tengo la libertad que tú tuviste?

—… E…-

— ¿Por qué le das tanta confianza a Edwin?

—…— Tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué me escondes tantas cosas? ¿Por qué Edwin sabe todo de nuestra familia y yo no?

—… No lo sabe todo. — Apartó sus ojos de ella.

— Entonces… ¡Es verdad! — Sacó el reloj de plata que tenía en el bolsillo y lo aventó con fuerza al suelo. — ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?!

— ¡No me contestes así, Elizabeth! ¡Ya no eres una niña para comportarte así!

— ¡Y tú ya estás muy grande para comportarte como una MIERDA DE PADRE! — Pateó le mesa, volteándola hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Aquello sonó de forma espantosa. — ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te das ahora de buen padre alejándome de una persona que recién conozco?! ¡¿Tanto deseas encerrarme en casa?!

— ¡OYE, NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO COMPRENDES!

— ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO ME LO EXPLICAS! ¡CONTÉSTAME! — Le lanzó una amenazante mirada. — ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?! — Pisó con fuerza el reloj de plata. — ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ODIAS **LA FECHA EN QUE NACÍ**, EDWARD ELRIC?! — El aludido sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones ante esa revelación. Ella también había visto el interior del reloj…— Dime… Si tanto no querías que naciera, hace tiempos remotos, incluso antes de tener a Edwin… Simplemente hubieras dejado que mamá no lo tuviera, de esa forma, yo no habría nacido… ¡NO ESTARÍA EN FRENTE HABLANDO CONTIGO!

.

.

.

James, Winry, Paninya y Edwin escuchaban todo desde afuera. ¿Cómo no? ¡Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa! Además, para Winry y Edwin era una sorpresa, era la primera vez que veían explotar a Elizabeth de esa forma. Luego de unos cuantos estruendos, Elizabeth abrió violentamente la puerta, se detuvo para mirar a todos los presentes que habían oído. Todos mostraban una expresión que ella detestaba: Lástima.

Excepto una persona, James se encontraba apoyado en la pared, mirándola con seriedad y un poco de incredulidad. No le sorprendía, luego todos cambiaron sus expresiones al darse cuenta de algo que el pelinegro había notado primero.

—… ¡¿Qué demonios miran?! — Gritó molesta y corrió escaleras arriba.

Su madre quiso ir tras ella, pero James se le adelantó, no como esperaban. Solo levantó el brazo, impidiéndole el paso, para luego subir tranquilamente las escaleras. Sabía dónde había ido. Abrió la primera habitación hacia la izquierda y la vio apoyada en el balcón, ignorando como la lluvia volvía a empaparla. Caminó hacia ella con calma y se colocó a su lado. Ella no le gritó, ni mucho menos dijo algo. Solo quería silencio, y él se lo dio, porque comprendía la situación, a pesar de nunca haber experimentado algo similar, simplemente lo entendía.

— Te vas a resfriar.

— Gracias por ser tan observador. — Ironizó sin mirarle.

— ¿Te duele…?— Pausó un momento. —… ¿La mejilla?

Elizabeth se tocó el sector izquierdo de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla sonrosada por el golpe que su padre se había atrevido a darle. Por eso le irritó y asustó que todos la miraran con horror al ver su rostro. Tenía que admitir que su progenitor había usado fuerza… Pero más le había dolido su indiferencia de todos esos años, aquel golpe no era nada.

—… No es nada.

—... Oye, Lizy…-

— ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! — Le interrumpió sin mostrar su rostro.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó sin muchas ganas. — Bueno… Elizabeth… ¿Por qué no te desahogas? Ni siquiera hay alguien para que te apoye, pero… No siempre va a haber gente ahí para ti toda tu vida. Solo llora, no te detendré.

—… Cuando era una niña… Mamá me dijo que no llorara.

—… ¿De verdad? Winry-san no parece ser una mujer estricta. — Cerró los ojos y se estremeció levemente junto con la rubia al darse cuenta que sus cabellos comenzaban a gotear junto con la lluvia.

—… No se trata de eso. Me dijo que habían lugares en los que se puede llorar… Podría ser en el baño, aunque sinceramente me resulta desagradable…— Pausó. —… Y también… Se podía llorar en los brazos de un padre.

James la miró, los ojos de Elizabeth brillaban con intensidad, no quería llorar y sus ojos le obedecían ciegamente, encontraba la situación realmente extraña.

—… Es por eso que desde que me di cuenta que Edward Elric no me quería, me prometí no volver a llorar. — Se alejó del balcón para entrar. James la siguió, pero la rubia seguía sin querer mostrarle su rostro.

—… Elizabeth…-— Iba a comenzar.

— Llámame _Lizy_ si quieres.

El pelinegro la miró sorprendido por eso. La joven se volteó y le sonrió con melancolía.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme escuchado, Mustang.

—…— Sonrió de vuelta. — Gracias, _Lizy_.

_Continuará…_

**Edward se está portando MUY MAL ù.ú Aunque tiene sus justificativos… De todos modos no tuvo por qué! Jajaja es mía esta escritura, que ironía XD Pensé en muchas cosas... Hago solo una amistad entre James y Lizy? O romance para levantar los celos paternales de Edward? Muajajá**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Los Mustang

**Hola, gente! Estoy del asco porque se me esta yendo de las manos una criatura importante para mí, así que no se sí andaré muy firme escribiendo este capítulo..**

**espero que les guste!**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 3: _Los Mustang._

La joven apoyaba sus piernas en la pared, mientras miraba el techo. Estaba furiosa... Aunque sinceramente, ¿cuándo no? A causa de su estúpido padre siempre mantenía ese humor. Siempre que estaba en casa, lograba sacarla de quicio por cualquier cosa. Si la miraba, le irritaba. Si le hablaba, le enfurecía. Diablos, incluso si la tocaba hacía explotar toda la poca paciencia que le tenía.

Y ahora resultaba que estaba encerrada, de nuevo, en su habitación por culpa de su padre. Sólo podía salir a comer. Genial. No había necesidad del baño pues estaba el suyo propio dentro de su habitación. Pero no podía estar encerrada, le sofocaba profundamente.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, pues era la hora de cenar. Pero ni siquiera miró a los presentes ni fue a sentarse, no señor. Cuando notó que su padre se aproximaba, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, no sin antes agarrar el reloj del ex alquimista.

— ¡Hey, Elizabeth...-!

Pero ya había logrado escapar. Edward se acarició la sien. Definitivamente esa niñita tenía su sangre, porque era tan hiperactiva como él...

— ¿No irás tras ella, Ed?— Preguntó su joven esposa cuando vio a su pequeña salir corriendo, y ella no la detuvo.

— ¿Para qué? Tendrá que volver de todos modos, o no podrá cenar. La estación de trenes no está abierta a esta hora, Edwin no podrá ayudarla porque ya se fue a Central...-

— ¿Olvidas el regalo que le dió James?

El rubio la miró con la boca abierta, lo había olvidado por completo. Luego del incidente en Rush Valley, el azabache le había comunicado al ex alquimista que se había vuelto un "buen amigo" de Elizabeth, por lo cual le mandaría un presente la próxima semana.

¿Y qué fue?

Una linda yegua blanca.

Y el bendito animal era rápido, pero le había prohibido a Elizabeth domesticarlo. ¿Pero ella le escuchaba? No.

— ¿Y si se fue a Central? Le tomaría la noche entera aproximadamente.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no la detuviste, Winry?!—le espetó furioso.

— Hay que dejarla en paz, la estás sofocando. No quiero que me trate como te trata a ti, ya suficiente tengo con que ni siquiera confíe en mí por tu causa, Edward.— Le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Oh, otro pequeño e insignificante, que por cierto de insignificante no tenía nada, detalle... Fue que debido a que el Rubio había abofeteado a su hija, Winry se había enfurecido como nunca creyó que lo haría. Y aún estaba arisca por lo sucedido, así que le daba más libertad a su hija y le ayudaba a escapar.

Edward hizo una mueca, herido por el tono de su esposa.

— Winry... Ya te pedí perdón, no sé como pagarte...-

— No deberías disculparte conmigo, Edward.— Suspiró.— ¿Le pediste disculpas a Elizabeth?

El hombre de ojos dorados apartó sus ojos de su mujer.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_— Adiós, Paninya-neesan.— Se despidieron amablemente Edwin con su hermana, mientras que James sólo hacía una reverencia con una sonrisa._

_— Lamento que te hayamos molestado, Paninya, Dominic-san.— Se disculpó honestamente la rubia._

_— Bah, esa chamaca siempre será bienvenida.— Sonrió con amabilidad el anciano, captando la atención de la rubia menor._

_Elizabeth mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que sólo James y Dominic notaron._

_— Pues que de ahora en adelante ya no será bienvenida.— Intervino Edward, logrando que la sonrisa de su hija desapareciera.— Sólo causa problemas, no la dejes entrar la próxima vez._

_La rubia menor apartó sus ojos de la situación._

_El anciano agarró a Edward del cuello del abrigo mientras Winry guiaba a sus hijos y a James a la salida._

_— ¿Qué demonios...?_

_— ¿Viste la cara de tu criatura, enano estúpido?_

_Edward ignoró el insulto, pues notó primero lo que el mayor había dicho. Sí, lo había notado. Había visto en la mañana que Edwin colocaba un parche en la mejilla lastimada de su hermana menor, acompañados de James._

_Sinceramente no entendía por qué demonios había golpeado a su hija, pero cuando se había dado cuenta, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Aún recordaba su rostro desconcertado, sujetando su moflete hinchado y sonrojado._

_—... Me disculparé con ella._

_— Sí, hazlo. Porque la persona que no será bienvenida en esta casa serás tú. Entiendo que quieres proteger a la niña, pero no lo harás de esa manera, porque incluso perderás a más personas por tu comportamiento. Ahora, piérdete.— Lo soltó con suavidad._

_Edward asintió y al salir,se sorprendió de que la única persona que lo había esperado había sido Elizabeth. Esta le miraba con resentimiento por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Joder, de verdad había usado fuerza en esa zona que estaba cubierta por el parche._

_— Escucha, yo...-_

_— No acepto tus disculpas, Edward.— Le interrumpió.— No quiero que seas tan hipócrita, ya lo has sido lo suficiente. Soy indiferente a lo que deseas de mí o lo que quieres conseguir, pero una vez que lo consigas... Yo me quitaré el apellido Elric._

_Y fue en ese instante en que vio dolor en los ojos azules de su pobre niña. Ella no era estúpida, siempre supo que hubo algo extraño cuando él dejó de apreciarla, pero no cambiaba el hecho del gran daño que le causó._

_— Y no es una amenaza. Es una promesa._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Nunca esperó esas palabras por parte de su hija. Estaba herido y molesto por ello. Herido porque de alguna forma sabía que pasaría, pero nunca estuvo preparado para enfrentarlo. Y molesto porque ella no conocía la situación, así que no tenía derecho a opinar... Bueno, si tenía, pero...

Miró con tristeza la ventana, que mostraba el paisaje nocturno.

.

.

.

— ¡Mierda!

James salió disparado de su cama, mientras agarraba una pistola que yacía debajo de su almohada y le disparaba a su padre, pero este se agachó y se rió con malicia.

— Bueno días, hijito.— Se levantó.

— Eres un jodido bastardo, Mustang.— Dijo entre dientes.— Por eso odio que seas mi despertador.

— Nunca se sabe lo que llegue a pasar, una guerra, un ataque sorpresa... Así que siempre listo, James.

— Ajá.— Le disparó a la pared, sólo que a un centímetro de cercanía de su padre, que se congeló ante eso. — No me jodas, odio cuando me lanzas tus flamitas.

— ¿Te atreves a querer dispararle a tu padre, alquimista del fuego y führer de todo Amestris?— Le sonrió con "inocencia"

— ¿Y un anciano como tú se atreve a querer rostizar a su propio hijo, futuro perro del ejército aunque no lo quiera? Además, prefería a Grumman que a ti.

— Es suficiente.— Sentenció una tranquila voz femenina cuando dio un disparo al techo, provocando que ambos pelinegros se cayeran del miedo.

— ¡Ma-mamá!

— Es hora de despertarse, tienes entrenamiento ahora.

— Pero si ya soy cinturón negro.

— Bueno... Entonces ve a trotar y vuelve en una hora, ¿sí?— Le sonrió.— Y tú vete ya, Roy.

Ambos asintieron. Sí, así era la vida de James Mustang Hawkeye. Su madre, según había visto en fotografías, no había cambiado mucho, es más, parecía la misma que en las imágenes, pero su cabello estaba largo. Se lo había dejado crecer por un capricho que tuvo con Winry, según había escuchado. En cuanto a su 'ardiente' padre, lo único que arruinaba su aspecto era ese odioso bigote, ni siquiera Riza se le acerca para besarlo. Ni hablar. Se rió cuando se colocó su buzo y una camisa cualquiera. Se despidió de ambos y comenzó su rutina diaria.

— Riza.— Le llamó el alquimista de fuego.— ¿Lo has notado? Desde qué regresó de su encuentro con los Elric, está actuando muy extraño.

— Sin mencionar que les mandó a regalar la yegua que él mismo se había conseguido con esfuerzo hace un mes.

—...— Se cruzó de brazos.— Acero me contó que la pequeña se había escapado de nuevo... ¿Crees que tenga que ver con James?

Riza sonrió. Oh, claro que sabía, Winry le había contado, pero no se lo diría a su esposo por ahora. Su pobre James necesitaba un respiro de Roy. Además, según había escuchado de la esposa Elric, su hija le había permitido a James llamarla por el apodo que Edward solía llamarle cosa que nadie tenía permitido. Sinceramente... Era interesante.

. . .

James se detuvo en frente de una mansión en específica, donde el buzón marcaba el apellido de la familia. "Bradley". Siguió trotando en la misma posición sin desplazarse, esperando a que alguien saliera.

— Gracias por esperarme, James.

El pelinegro sonrió al ver al chico que había salido.

— No importa, Selim.— Le sonrió a su amigo.

Selim había crecido como una persona normal, tenía 18 años ahora. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, como siempre había preferido tenerlo y sus ojos eran oscuros. Su contextura era similar a la de James, pues entrenaban juntos y tenían estatura similar. Siguieron trotando por las calles vacías de Central, pues eran las seis de la mañana. Sólo los militares estaban en piel pero obviamente, no rondarían en las calles como ellos. El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y el ambiente era agradable. Siguieron unos treinta minutos, hasta que escucharon algo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Detente!— Escuchó un grito a lo lejos de una voz femenina.

— Esa voz...— Murmuró el hijo del führer actual.

Finalmente James se armó de valor para correr un par de cuadras más, allí localizó a cierta rubia de ojos azules tratando de frenar a su alocada 'mascota'.

— ¡Detente, Waira!— Ordenó, logrando que la yegua se detuviera abruptamente y que Elizabeth saliera disparada hacia adelante, para ser atrapada por los fuertes brazos del Mustang que rodearon su cintura con fuerza. El choque de ambos provocó que cayera. Al suelo, con la rubia encima de él.

Selim observó la escena en silencio, sorprendido de que James lograra hacer algo tan amable por alguien. Creía que simplemente le gustaba ligar con chicas, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. O tal vez no del todo, concluyó.

—... Owww...— Se quejó la rubia, para luego encontrarse con el rostro de James al incorporarse un poco.— Oh. Hola, Mustang.

— Hola, preciosa.— Sonrió con coquetería cuando ella se quitó y se puso de pie junto con él.— Desde que te vi, siempre supe que tenías un cuerpo envidiable, pero fue más allá de mis expectativas cuando caíste en mis brazos.— Se rió para luego mirarla descaradamente de los pies a la cabeza.

Vaya, la chica si que era bella. Vestía unos shorts, una blusa con los botones abiertos, mostrando su top negro y sus botas negras. Su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía unas ojeras que, a vista de James, la hacían ver aún más encantadora. Y le gustó bastante el hecho de que sus cuerpos se hayan pegado con tal brusquedad.

— Eres una belleza.— Continuó sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad.

Sin embargo a Elizabeth no le hizo ninguna gracia su sarta de cursilerías, y menos que le dijera... Belleza. Se acercó a él para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, respirando fuerte. Luego, con la otra pierna, pateó su rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda acepté que fuéramos amigos?! ¡Eres un jodido depravado sexual!

— Tan energética como siempre.— Sonrió con esfuerzo ante el dolor.

— Mmph.— Luego notó la presencia del mayor.— ¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

— Oh, soy Selim Bradley.— Le sonrió con cortesía, aunque internamente le tenía un poco de temor.— Un placer.

—... Elizabeth Elric.— Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—... ¿Elric?— La miró con sorpresa.

— La segunda hija de los Elric, saben de mi existencia, pero nunca me han visto.

— Ya veo, he oído que eres la versión de tu madre, pero tus ojos se parecen un poco a los de Edward.

— ¿Tú crees?— Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Te lo digo porque lo he visto, esos ojos ardientes llenos de ira de un chico de 15 años. — Sonrió con malicia.

James había escuchado eso último, tensándose un poco. Había escuchado la historia que había marcado a Amestris para siempre, mencionando principalmente a ellos. A los homúnculos. Y Selim como el único homúnculo que sobrevivió, pero que nadie lo sabía, sólo los de la milicia.., y los Elric. Pero... Sentía que Elizabeth no lo sabía.

— Selim, tú...

— Oh, lo siento, James.— Se encogió de hombros.— Te lo contaré, no te preocupes. A ti también, Elizabeth, porque eres una Elric.

—... Créeme, yo nunca quise serlo.— Bufó.

— Bueno, lo único que les diré por ahora, es que no soy humano.

.

.

.

James tragó saliva, mientras que Elizabeth fruncía notoriamente el ceño.

— ¿Entonces eres un homúnculo?— Preguntó la rubia.

— Vaya, Elizabeth... Creí que no sabías la historia.— Contestó el mayor riéndose.

— No es lo que crees, leí sobre ellos en los libros de alquimia. Son seres inmortales, se suponen que no muestran cambios físicos, pero... Por esa misma razón, pienso que estás diciendo disparates.

— King Bradley era un homúnculo y le fue bien.

Elizabeth miró con sorpresa a Selim, mientras que James se mordía el labio. Edward no quería que su hija supiera de eso, no sabía por qué, pero tenía que respetar su decisión.

— Edward pudo separarme de la piedra filosofal, pero no borrar lo que soy.— Miró el cielo.— Y fue mejor aún cuando Frank Archer me dio otra piedra hace unos días. Al parecer, Padre tenía Aces bajo la manga.

—... _"¿Frank Archer? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?"_— Pensaron James y Elizabeth.

—... No te creo.— Se quejó la rubia.

— Oh, tranquila, te lo mostraré.

La jaló del brazo y comenzaron a correr, mientras que James apretaba los puños e iba tras el par.

— ¡Detente, _Pride_!

.

.

.

En un acto involuntario, presionó con tanta fuerza sus dedos contra la taza, que está se rompió logrando despertarlo de su distracción.

— ¡Ed!— Winry se acercó a él y tomó su mano ensangrentada y quemada por el café hirviendo con cuidado.— Vaya, los cortes son profundos... ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

El ex alquimista no contestó, se sentía cohibido y amenazado. Un sentimiento que lo atormentaba por las noches, se había atrevido a asecharlo apenas amanecía...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—... ¿Lo ves?

Elizabeth y James estaban boquiabiertos mirando que el homúnculo, utilizando sus sombras que extrañamente se habían expandido junto con la aparición de unos ojos y unos afilados colmillos, habían despedazado un árbol de la mansión de los Bradley.

—... Vaya...-

James la jaló contra él, para colocarla detrás de él. Sacó su fiel arma que le había regalado su madre y le apuntó a Selim. Elizabeth lo miró confundida, ¿cuál era el peligro?

— ¿Qué planeas, _Pride_?— Frunció el ceño, mostrando una mirada ardiente y enfurecida, digna de su padre Roy Mustang.

— Hieres mi dignidad y orgullo, James. ¿Crees que fuiste mi amigo solo para eso? Pues déjame decirte que te tengo mucho cariño.— Le expresó honestamente.

— ¿De verdad?— La pregunta destiló ironía.

— Por supuesto.— Sonrió.— Aunque siento un poco de resentimiento por Edward Elric por haberme derrotado, gracias a él y su hermano Alphonse, me di cuenta que habían cosas más importantes.— Alzó la vista para dirigir sus ojos oscuros a cierta ventana de la habitación de su madre, quien se encontraba gravemente enferma y quizás pronto abandonaría el mundo.— Sólo utilizaré mis habilidades cuando sea extremadamente necesario, después de todo, nos enfrentaremos en el futuro, James. Ambos entraremos en la milicia, o eso se supone, ¿verdad?

Elizabeth frunció notoriamente el ceño.

— ¿No me crees?

— ¡Por supuesto que...!

— Yo le creo.

James miró sorprendido a Elizabeth, quien había pronunciado lo último.

—... Lizy...— Murmuró apenas audible.

— Tus ojos no parecen mentir, supongo que tendré que creerte.— Se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— Tu futura novia es muy buena, James.— Comentó Selim, James bajó el arma, pero en sus ojos se veía el dolor de la desconfianza.— No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo. Pero te juro que de verdad eres mi amigo, Jamy.

Joder, siempre le ganaba cuando usaba ese apodo,y lo logró nuevamente.

—... Hasta luego, Sel.

Cuando salió para buscar a la rubia, la vio acariciando su yegua con lentitud Y sus ojos estaban cerrados. James aprovechó para deleitarse con la vista que el paisaje le regalaba. Unas solitarias calles, mostrando a una bella joven acariciando el regalo que él le había mandado. No sabía si era porque era como su padre, o las simples hormonas adolescentes, que lo impulsaron a ver una vez más de forma atrevida su cuerpo juvenil que estaba perfectamente desarrollado.

— Me pregunto que talla de sujetador tendrá.— Murmuró.

Pero para su desgracia, la joven, que tenía los sentidos desarrollados como sus progenitores, le había escuchado. Abrió los ojos, se quitó una bota y se la lanzó al rostro. James cayó al suelo.

— Creo que soy tu saco de boxeo, no tu amigo.— Se quejó, acariciando su rostro que ardía de dolor.— Además, no te quejes, como si nunca alguien no te haya dicho algo similar, debiste ya haber estado con alguien...-

Calló abruptamente al ver los orbes zafiros de la rubia, pues se habían mostrado fríos e indiferentes ante esas palabras.

— Edward no me deja salir de casa, Mustang. No soy amiga de nadie en mi pueblo.

—... Oh, vaya...— Se rió nervioso.— Pero, no tienes que sentirte mal, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no, Lizy?

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente a los ojos con cierta melancolía y sorpresa grabada en sus ojos azules. James sonrió.

— Lo somos, Liz.

— ¿Liz?

— Aún siento que el que te llame Lizy te causa cierto malestar. ¿Qué te parece este apodo?

— No es malo.— Se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, ahora quiero saber... ¿Qué haces en Central?

— Me escapé anoche de casa.

— Ah, ya veo...- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

— No te preocupes, es una costumbre. El único que no me deja salir es Edward, por eso mamá y Edwin me dejan salir. Dicen que necesito conocer el mundo, pero ese estúpido tiene otros planes.— Rodó de ojos.

—... Entonces ven a mi casa. No hay nadie, salvó los mayordomos, guardaespaldas del führer, etc.

—... ¿Pretendes pervertirme?

— ¿Tú qué crees?— Se le acercó lentamente al sonreír con arrogancia. La ojiazul le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras mostraba intenciones de quitarse su otra bota para estrellarla en su odiosa sonrisa. — ¡Woah, tranquila! ¡Sólo bromeo!— Se rió al frenarla y darle la bota que le había lanzado anteriormente. Elizabeth se la colocó de mala gana.— Bien, te escapaste y usaste a Waira, la yegua que te di yo. Es una de las mejores, por eso te la di.

—... ¿Y tu punto es...?

— Este.— Se subió ágilmente al animal y le tendió su mano.— Te enseñaré a detenerla, pues sabes todo... menos eso.

—...— Tomó su mano y se acomodó en frente de él encima de la yegua.

— Sujeta las riendas.

— ¡No molestes!— Gritó cuando le exigió a Waira que comenzara rápidamente el trayecto.

— ¡Aaah, mierda!— Abrazó a la rubia, rodeando su cintura.— ¡Estás loca! ¡Por eso te cuesta detenerla!

— ¡Silencio!

Aunque, James debía admitir que Elizabeth cabalgaba muy bien,a pesar de que nunca tuvo mascotas, y tardó en menos de un día domar a Waira.

— A la derecha está mi casa, por si...

— De acuerdo.

Doblaron y siguieron rápidamente el trayecto, hasta que el joven de cabellos negros agarró las riendas entre las manos de la rubia.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

— ¡Te ayudaré a detenerla!

Y así, logrando que Elizabeth le prestará atención a sus manos, vio como este le pedía a la yegua que fuera más lento hasta el punto de detenerse justo en la entrada de la mansión Mustang. Ambos sé bajaron con un suspiro al unísono.

— Bueno, es mejor que salir volando.

— Entra. — James se hizo a un lado para que entrara, Elizabeth le siguió y admiró el interior.

—... Eres un maldito millonario.

— ¿Gracias?

— ¿Dónde hay habitación para huéspedes?

— Allí.— Señaló la derecha. Y sin más, Elizabeth caminó hasta allí.— ¡Espera! ¿Quieres quedarte?

— Cabalgué toda la noche hasta aquí. No jodas y déjame dormir.— Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Así que por eso tenía esas ojeras...

James sólo se rió y le hizó un gesto de despedida con la mano.

— Hasta luego, si me necesitas, mi habitación está en el segundo piso, la reconocerás porque mi puerta está un poco destrozada.

—... ¿Qué clase de humano eres tú?— Alzó una ceja.

— De los que son entrenados desde los cinco años.

Dicho esto, se fue a subir las escaleras. Elizabeth lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos, hasta que ella misma se metió en su habitación. Le importó bien poco admirar el diseño del lugar, sólo se lanzó a la cama a dormir.

.

.

.

— ¡Te dije que ya se acabó, Jenner!

— ¡Pero no puedo vivir sin ti, James!

— ¡Busca otra razón para vivir, joder!

Elizabeth había salido de la ducha y se había colocado una bata blanca que la cubría hasta los pies. Desde que había salido del baño, había escuchado ese escándalo. Una voz era la de James, y la otra de una chica regalada, supuso. Salió de la habitación para esperar a que James le diera ropa, pero...

Hizo una mueca cuando vio a James bajando las escaleras, con la camisa abierta, jalando del brazo a una castaña de ojos verdes semidesnuda. Llevaba el vestido con el cierre abierto, dejando ver su ropa interior.

La rubia de ojos azules suspiró.

Solo... En una cosa estaba de acuerdo con Edward.

Y era que los Mustang, al menos los hombres había mencionado su padre, eran unos malditos mujeriegos rompecorazones.

La castaña que se llamaba Jenner, notó la presencia de Elizabeth, quien le devolvió la mirada con molestia.

— ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Qué hace en tu casa?!

— ¡No es detu incumbencia, Jenner! ¡Largo!

— ¡No! Yo soy mucho más linda, ¡¿por qué?!

— ¡Déjate detonterías! Y...— Apretó los labios, pero estaba decidido.— ¡Yo pienso que ella es mucho más hermosa que tú!

Elizaberth le lanzó una mirada asesina, ¡sólo le estaba echando más leña al fuego!

— ¡Te interesa porque tiene esas cosas más grandes que yo!— Lloriqueó la castaña apuntando el busto de la ojiazul.

— _"En cierto modo, es verdad..."_— Pensó el de ojos castaños.— ¡Ya vete, Jenner! ¡AHORA!

— ¡Tú!— Le gritó la castaña a la rubia.— ¡No lograrás quitármelo! ¡Sólo eres la chica en turno, maldita zorra!

James se paralizó al instante. ¿Cómo le había llamado?

. . .

Una creciente ira nació en su pecho, pero fue controlada cuando la misma Elizabeth le había propinado un puñetazo en el rostro a la joven.

No, no una bofetada.

Un golpe, de los buenos.

Definitivamente, era una Elric Rockbell.

Jenner cayó al suelo, sujetando su mejilla maltratada mientras un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios. Miró aterrada a la ojiazul, que su mirada era la del diablo en persona.

— Escúchame bien, mujer patética.— Apretó los puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos.— Yo no soy como tú,¿oíste? Me dices ser una cualquiera porque soy amiga de este tonto... ¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ MIERDA ERES TÚ, REGALÁNDOTE DE ESA FORMA?!— La agarró del vestido para levantarla y mirarla frente a frente, sin soltarla.— ¡¿No tienes orgullo?! ¡Mírate!

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

James miró al hombre que hacía guardia en la entrada de la casa.

— Se metió a la casa, me decepcionas.— Le lanzó una gélida mirada señalando a Jenner.

— Discúlpeme, joven.— Se inclinó suavemente el hombre.— Señorita, no arme más escándalo y váyase por las buenas.— Agarró suavemente a Jenner del brazo, no tuvo problema pues estaba aterrada con la mirada de la rubia.

Una vez que James y Elizabeth se vieron solos, un horrible y pesado silencio se hizo presente. El pelinegro veía de vez en cuando la expresión de la chica. Ojos entrecerrados, labios apretados, ceño fruncido. No sabía que hacer, si bien estaba furiosa, también notó lo ofendida que se había sentido.

—... Lamento... Eso.

— Es raro en ti que no tengas palabras correctas para hablar.— Le dio la espalda.

— Mmph.— Sonrió.— Siéntete honrada, Liz. Eres la primera mujer además de mi madre que me deja sin palabras.

— Sólo dame ropa para vestirme.

— De acuerdo, pero puedes usar la que está en la habitación.

—... Pero es muy...

— ¿Femenina?

— Sí.— Hizo una mueca. James se rió.

— Oh, no te preocupes, Liz. Con cualquier cosa que te pongas... Te verás bella.

Lo siguiente fue una bofetada en el rostro y dejarlo solo en los pasillos, pues la rubia se había adentrado a la habitación. El chico sólo se rió acariciando el sector golpeado.

Elizabeth era única.

— ¿Qué haces así, James? ¿Tuviste una pelea?

Se giró para mirar a sus padres mirándolo con confusión.

— Algo así...— Admitió.— Tengo visitas, no molestes, papá.

— Querido hijo, ¿me crees capaz?— Sonrió con burla.

— Claro que sí, maldito.— Le lanzó una mirada asesina. Riza golpeó a ambos.

— Bien, ¿quién es la visita?

Y la respuesta se contestó sola cuando la joven salió de la habitación. Tenía una blusa con mangas largas negra, una minifalda fucsia y zapatos negros. Miró al trío con una ceja alzada.

—... ¿Son tus padres?

— Sí.

— Soy Elizabeth Elric.— Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Elric?

— Tú eres Elizabeth.— Sonrió con amabilidad la mujer mayor.— Has crecido mucho y te has vuelto muy hermosa.

—... Gracias, señora Mustang.— Sonrió levemente, captando la atención de James.

Elizabeth de verdad estaba sonriendo.

— ¿A quién se parecerá más? ¿A Winry o a Acero?

La rubia prestó atención a lo dicho por el führer. Lo miró con una seria expresión, logrando que Roy hiciera una mueca.

Los ojos de Elizabeth ardían, hasta que los pasillos se llenaron de su sonora y fuerte carcajada hasta el punto de lagrimear.

James no salía de su asombro. ¿Ella se reía?

¿De qué?

— ¿Viste ese bigote de tu cara? ¡Te ves patético!— Se seguía riendo.

— _"Es una Elric, definitivamente."_— Aseguró mentalmente Roy aguantando las indignación y humillación.

_Continuará..._

**Bueno... Ahí está! Esperemos!**

**Selim será importante en el fic!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera! **

**Reviews?**


End file.
